Cracks
by Confusing Cat
Summary: Hermione was sent back in time by Dumbledore for a reason only he knows. Whilst there, she meets the alluring Tom Riddle, and this is the story of their last meeting.


**Disclaimer: **Neither Hermione nor the lovely Tommy boy is mine, otherwise I'd currently be driving an Aston Martin, and not dreading school in two days. They (unfortunately) belong to the veeeeery lucky J.K Rowling...crud.

**AN:** Hiya folks! sooooooo this happens to be my first story, and for you poor souls who dare to read it I kept it short. Staring small and all that crap. Either way Hermione's very OOC, and Tommy boy probably is too... and I agree it's absolutely horrible, but oh well *shrugs* Enjoy! ^.^

p.s Reviews will make you my favorite person of the minute! or hour...or day, depending on how many I get. Flames will be used to cook hot dogs, as I haven't eaten dinner yet... once again, Enjoy! ;D

* * *

><p>She was perched on top of the window seat staring out at the falling rain, all her school work done, and seemingly lost in thought.<p>

As it where, she was sitting in the heads dormitory waiting for Tom to come back from his last class. Why he took divination was beyond her.

It had felt like years since they first met, when in reality it was only months. In the beginning she had been wary of him, acting aloof to hide her fear. Yet quicker then she realized they became a couple. Such sweet yet horrid months had followed after that. Somehow he managed to find out nearly all of her secrets, only the most important remaining. She believed sometimes, that he was more cunning then the devil, to be able to find out things about her that not even her diary knew.

And yet, through all his cunning and deceit he was still charming and alluring, which for her made everything so much worse, or perhaps, better.

But now, now she had reached the end of her rope, so to speak. She couldn't handle it anymore, and she knew, that if she stayed, she would perish. However, Harry and Ron needed her, and seeing as she more then likely had succeeded in her mission here, she now needed to return to her own time, and help her friends. How ironic to destroy that which she had created...

She jumped when as the door slammed open, revealing an utmost handsome young man, swearing like a sailor. She giggled, knowing that the divination teacher had most likely managed to once again foretell his demise. It reminded her of Harry in a way.

She glided over to his spot behind the couch and on her tiptoes kissed him. Slowly he relaxed into the kiss, letting all of his frustrations go. As they broke away he smirked at her, knowing that she only kissed him to shut him up.  
>She studied his face, clearly thinking over something important. As it where, he kissed her one more time. "My dear," he muttered pulling away, "Your secret of the day, if you please." He smirked, clearly gleeful over the new information he was about to receive.<p>

It was a game that she had created a when they first became friends, the only thing she could think of that would gain his trust. He would tell her something that he considered personal, and she would reciprocate with tidbits from her. However, being who it was that she was "playing" with, that idea backfired spectacularly, ending with him manipulating her into telling him nearly everything she could.

Now though, she finally realized, would be the last time she ever had to tell him anything, and so she decided on her next big secret, something she was sure was the only reason why she bothered following Harry and Ron into all their near death situations, and most likely the reason why Dumbledore chose her for the task. After all, any _sane_ person would run as far as they could before socializing with the future Dark Lord, let alone becoming his girlfriend, if that's what she was.

She looked over his shoulder with a dazed expression caused by all of her recent thoughts, and still clearly unsure if what she was about to say was worth it. But then she started to speak.  
>"I am self-destructive. Simply being with you is killing me, and yet I stay, because I know for certain..." She hesitated, seeming to gather strength from deep within, then continued.<br>"One day you'll shatter me into a thousand pieces..." and she added quietly with a small smirk, "all the king's horse's, and all the king's men won't be able to put me together again..."

He stared at her with an expression normally saved for only the most difficult of riddles, then muttered darkly "No, impossible, I'd never do that to you." His fingers gently brushing her cheek, her eyes closed, enjoying his touch one last time. She then stepped away, eyes opening and filling with a sort of coldness he hadn't seen since they first met.

"Oh Tom" she whispered, "you've already started... Can't you see the cracks?" They stared each other down, thunder rolling in the distance. Soon however, her eyes faltered. She looked down, biting her lip as if once again contemplating on what to say. However, in the end, she turned away.

She wandered back to the window seat where she sat down gingerly, and once again resumed watching the rainstorm that was currently raging outside the ancient castle. And indeed, with the reflection of the raindrops ghosting her pale skin, he could see the cracks.

The next day she was gone.


End file.
